dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanade Amamiya/Role
Season 1 Episode 01 Kanade was busy working a side job when Haruto Mikami approaches to offer him a chance at Idoling. Kanade refuses, but after finding Haruto's phone in his pocket, he heads to the Agency he runs to return it. He takes Haruto's offer to tour the building and meets Junya Sasaki, Itsuki Katagiri, and Chizuru Sawamura. At first Kanade continues to refuse- but after Junya assures him that he wouldn't be able to handle it, he quickly challenges the other male and trains with the group late into the evening. By the time he returns home, Kanade has began to reconsider his earlier decision. Eventually Kanade returns to the Agency to partake in the Auditions to determine who will be joining as an Idol. Anxious and awkwardly he is taken to the stage and greets the Audience, with Junya assuring him that he will do well. Together, they perform with Shin Oikawa and he wins over the crowd with his first performance. Episode 02 As Kanade gets used to his new Idol career he meets the President of the company and is tasked with putting on a performance with Chizuru and Itsuki. In this time he bonds with them, sharing a snack, training, and then having lunch later in the day- enjoying his time until they leave for other work. Confused, Kanade is told he will be shadowing Shin for the remainder of the day. Kanade attempts to get to know his fellow Idol, with hardly any success. At first he doesn't realize what makes him so special until Shin releases his amazing Idol side, charming everyone with his amazing talent and wit. After they head back Kanade comes to the conclusion that he would like to have Shin join his unit, which he has been tasked with trying to make in time for Dream Fes, but is shot down by him. His response leaves Kanade annoyed and unsatisfied, and he attempts to learn more about him. The next day, Kanade decides the trio should sing a song that Shin wrote lyrics for. Itsuki and Chizuru agree, because they like the song too. But after they put on the performance Kanade approaches Shin to inform him of this and try to make him understand how much he wants to reach out to everyone with his feelings. But to his shock, Shin points out Kanade failed to understand the true meaning behind the song. Episode 03 Filled with heavy remorse, Kanade attempts to make amends with Shin. At first he won't hear of it, so Kanade tries even harder, although the others believe it might be a lost cause when he tries to talk to them about it to enlist their help. Eventually, Kanade is able to realize the true meaning of the song and confronts Shin, having ran all over town in search of him. He is able to get Shin to listen, and he explains that the song wasn't about heartbreak, but the loss of a cherished friend. With him having figured it out, Shin decides to confide in Kanade and tell him the truth. With this, a new friendship is born. Kanade performs on stage with Shin and after they finish they take off from the Agency together. Episode 04 In the office, Kanade is informed that he will be joining Traffic Signal, a unit composed of himself, Shin, and Junya. At first he is delighted, and in this time grows closer to his new unit mates until Junya enlists a strict training regimen he is unable to keep up with. He pushes himself to keep up with his more experienced friends, but overdoes it and causes a fight with Junya after being insulted by him the next day during their dance training. After reconciling, they go on to resume their heavy schedule and eventually they put on their first performance. Episode 05 Kanade is anxious after he and the others are given a job appearing on the popular series ''Heartthrob Prince, ''a Variety Show where famous Idols are thrown into various date situations and must ad-lib lines to the Camera, which takes the pov of the viewer. Every lands an easy role, but Kanade is unable to stop stressing out, even during a break. But the others happen to notice how effortlessly he charms the staff member dropping off their lunches as he kindly interacts with her. However, he finally gets his turn and freezes up after landing a ridiculous situation until Junya manages to bring him around, annoying him with his cheeky attitude. Kanade wins the crowd and performs with Junya and Shin. Episode 06 Kanade is formally introduced to Chizuru's older twin brother, Yuzuru, who quickly takes interest and fawns over the confused, flustered Kanade. Before they separate, Chizuru reminds him that they will be performing on a radio talk show together. A bit later Kanade accidentally angers Ritsu after taking his snack, unaware his name was on it. He attempts to apologize and give him the remaining half- but Ritsu refuses and insults him, causing Kanade further confusion. When their program takes place, Kanade is left in the dark to Yuzuru's plan. Upon finding out he isn't Chizuru, he is highly surprised but attempts to help the brothers make amends after he reads the nasty letter submitted from Ritsu. With their help, he is able to convince the reader that trying to take revenge on a beloved brother would only separate them further, and that he should try to be honest with his feelings. Episode 07 and Episode 08 Along with Shin and Junya, Kanade enters the upcoming Battle Live. While they are a sure-fire win due to their popularity, the tides turn after a brand new unit debuts that very event: KUROFUNE. To their disappointment they end up losing the event. While lingering in their defeat, Kanade eventually gets an idea and suggests rather than being a three-man group, they should join with Chizuru and Itsuki and form a five person unit. While everyone likes the idea they try to help encourage Itsuki to join them as well after noticing his hesitation. Episode 09 Unfortunately for the group there aren't any open venues for them due to KUROFUNE'S large popularity all of the sudden. To deal with this they decide to travel around Japan visiting various venues within malls to perform and try to gain more fans. When this doesn't seem to work they lose hope until Kanade reminds everyone that they should try to get to gain new fans, and in doing so meets an elderly woman who takes him fairly quickly and an older musician. His attention pays off when they show up in their home town to watch the last performance in the tour, with the elderly man giving Kanade a CD of his music to do as he pleases. Episode 10 Kanade attempts to come to terms with Junya's decision to leave the unit and Japan for a year after an exciting offer comes up for him. While everyone attempts to be happy, Kanade is unable to do it, angrily confronting Junya and trying to convince him not to go, causing a thick tension in the group over the next few days. After Shin forces Kanade to confront his feelings with the others there, Kanade admits that he is well aware of how many problems he's caused the group recently because of how upset he is. He's angry that he can't be happy for Junya like he knows he should be, and claims that its because of Junya that he decided to become an Idol and finds it to be so much fun. When Junya admits that he's become aware of his own feelings Kanade tries to tell him that he has to make a final decision and expresses happiness when Junya decides he can't just leave them now. Category:Roles Category:Anime